Music and Flowers
by Arisu9
Summary: Shou is a new student at an all boys highschool. Befriending a drummer in math class, fate has lead him to Tora and Saga. Caught in this strange love triangle, Shou struggles between being their new Singer and making his decision with who to love.


**AUTHORS NOTE: **I do NOT own any of these people. They are all members of the Visuel kei band Alice Nine. Though I wish I did own them...I dont haha. Just though i'd say that._  
_

* * *

_The school bell rang as I made his way out of the van. I said goodbye to my father and slipped my backpack over one shoulder as I made my way towards the school. I didn't know what to expect from the first day of school and the other students who attended, all I knew was that it was the last place I wanted to be, and that school was a waste of my time._

CHAPTER 1: ENTER WOLF

So, here I am standing in the front of my first class, math. I hate all subjects in school, math being the lucky number one on my hate list. I looked around at all the students in the class, your typical school. White button shirts, tie's and your black school pants. Nothing out of the average, no one out of the average, at least…that's what I thought.

"Murai!" The teacher yelled out to one of the students. He had on the school uniform, sleeves rolled up; a lot like mine except his shirt was tucked in. "Murai put those darn toys away. How many times must I tell you?"

"Gomen!" He said as he tucked his toy in his bag, "But it's not just a toy, it's a Gundam model." That little comment of his made me smirk. The teacher glared at him in disapproval, "Please Murai, pay attention." She turned to me now, I must admit I was a bit nervous, though I do like attention I didn't want any right now, but when you're new to a class it well can't be helped.

"Everyone, we have a new student in our class. Please, introduce yourself."

I looked out towards everyone in my class and smiled, "My name is Kohara Kazamasa, but I go by the name of Shou. Thank you for accepting me into the class." I bowed in respect, though that last line was total BS. This class is the last place I wanted to be in. A few people snickered at my name, Shou. I tried not to look ticked off, but by god was I annoyed. These losers could never know what a good name was anyway.

"Ok, Shou is our new student this quarter. We've been through a lot of material so I am assigning you, Murai," she said towards the guy with the Gundam models, "to be Shous' tutor. There's an empty seat next to him, make yourself welcome."

I walked through the tiny isle between the student tables and sat next to this Murai character. The teacher redirected herself back to her teachings. I took out a piece of paper and a pencil when I felt a slight tap at my shoulder, it was Murai.

"Hey, guess im your tutor now, my names Murai Naoyuki, but just call me Nao." He smiled at me as he passed me the math textbook that I hadn't noticed I was lacking.

"Arigato." I said to him, and noticed him taking out his Gundam model out of his bag again. I smirked and continued with my work.

* * *

Class had ended five minutes ago as I made my way towards my second class. Nao walked up behind me, laying his hand on my shoulder, "Shou-kun! Hey, what class do you have next?"

"I'm going to English 4, you got that class?" He smiled at me and shook his head no, "Forget class, a few friends and I are leaving right now. Wanna come with?"

Honestly…I didn't want to go, but I figured it was far better than staying at school attending classes that I didn't want to attend. "Uh, Sure why not."

Yeah that's right, im ditching my first day at school. Wise of me? No, but it beats staying at a school with a bunch of boring teachers.

* * *

We tried making our way out of the school, sneaking past students that would rat us out, and hiding behind trash cans as a teacher passed by. We rushed past a student Nao said was a big rat, that if he caught us we're sure to get into trouble. We ran quickly behind him hoping he wouldn't catch us, when I tripped on my own foot and crashed into a nearby trashcan spilling its contents to the floor.

Just between me and you, I never get away with anything. I'm just bad luck that way.

Nao stared at me, pointing and laughing, though not in a mean way. I tried giving him a stern look but I just couldn't help but find it funny as well.

"Hey! You two can't leave!" The little rat had spotted us, well how couldn't he? I just dumped a trashcan all over myself!

Nao grabbed my arm and picked me up, we ran all the way out of the schools entrance, laughing as we came to a stop over he hill. It was out of the schools view, and if the little rat had followed us, he would have been accused of truancy as well.

We stood on top of the hill grabbing our sides as we gasped for air each time we laughed. To be honest, this Nao guy wasn't all that bad. Not the nerd I thought he was, though he still was kind of nerdy.

Then again so am I. I'm a Final Fantasy lover and an avid gamer. Some things are just fun right?

We continued laughing until a deep soothing voice interrupted us.

"What took you so long? Hiroto and Saga we're about to eat your breakfast."

I looked up to the stranger and stopped laughing. I was standing up straight, not close to smiling. The guy had black choppy like hair and he wore the same school uniform as us. His tie was lose as his shirt was tucked out with his sleeves rolled up. He smiled at me sending a cold shiver down my spine, and then he turned to Nao. "Tora-kun!" Nao ran towards him and hugged him, lightly smacking each others backs like old friends would.

"Tora, this is Shou." He said, pointing me out. We made a small hand gesture to each other and smiled. They made their way down the other side of the hill as I stood still at the top.

"Shou, you coming?" Tora called out to me with a warm smile. My heart skipped a quick beat at the way he said my name. I was unsure of what I felt at that moment as I followed the two of them, but I knew this was going to be a long day.

* * *

We all sat on a picnic cloth in the middle of a strange park I was not familiar with. The three other guys were interesting. There is the first guy that reminds me much of a squirrel, climbing trees nearby then coming back to get a drink before climbing some more; that was Hiroto. The other guys name is Saga, who seemed cool looking and quiet, but after thirty minutes with him I came to realize he wasn't all that he seemed. Yeah he was good looking and he knew it, but he was also the most daring. Well, apart from Hiroto of course. Then…there was Tora. 

He sat straight across from me, drinking his cola from a straw. I stared at the way his lips wrapped around the straw, loving the way his lip ring shifted from side to side at each mouth movement. I began to wonder what it would be like to feel his cold lip ring against my own, when…

"Would they get caught?" Oops…I had thought out loud.

He looked up from the magazine he was reading and stared at me with a quizzical expression. "What?" he asked me as I continued to stare dumbfounded.

"Oh uh, does your lip ring get caught on the straw? 'Cause mine does sometimes."

I scratched the back of my neck as I completely lied to him. My lip ring never got caught on a straw.

Tora looked down at his straw in a bit of wonder as if he was truly thinking, then looked back up at me.

"No." Continuing with his magazine.

_That…was cold…Very cold._

I looked over at the magazine he was reading and noticed it was a SHOXX Issue. I leaned in, interested as I saw Luna Sea on the cover. I began reading the article the best I could upside down, when I leaned in too close, hitting my forehead on Tora's chin.

"Ite!" I cried out as I rubbed my head.

"Gomen. If you wanted to read it so badly, you could have just asked. Here." He smiled handing me the magazine, still open to the Luna Sea article. "It's an old issue, but still worth reading."

I smiled as I took the magazine from him. He was nicer than he seemed. I started reading when Hiroto jumped next to Tora, making himself comfortable on the floor.

"Speaking of things that are worthy, how much was the guitar KoRn used, Tora?"

I looked up curiously. The thought of Tora holding a guitar and spilling his talent out for everyone to see sent a flutter to my stomach. I imagined him on stage, fingers pressed against the fret while strumming the beautiful instrument.

"Munky's guitar was more than I can afford I'll tell you that. Far too expensive, but with a couple more pays, I can probably get out of layaway and play it for sure."

"Dang, that's too bad. I'm sure you'll get it though. Then you can play Munky's guitar on our first live."

I put the magazine down and stared at everyone confused. "You two play guitar?"

"Wait, didn't Nao tell you?" Saga gave me a quizzical look then stared at Nao. Nao hesitated a bit and smiled at me, rubbing the back of his neck as if it had been aching for days.

Smiling nervously, "Well, we're in a band. I mean, we don't have a singer yet so we cant really be thinking of doing lives at the moment, so if you know any one who's good at singing then-"

"Who got the chocolate soymilk?" Saga interrupted as he took the small can of soymilk out and examined it, giving it a strange look. I stared and drooled over it, soymilk being my favorite drink. "Who wants it?" He said as he held it over his head. I reached out for it as if it were the last thing I would drink for years. It felt as if I was moving in slow motion as I heard my heart pumping in my head, each time getting closer.

"I'll take it." Tora grabbed the soymilk from Saga's hand and opened it; switching his cola straw from his empty can into the soymilk. My world crumbled.

_Bah, jerk face! I wanted that! Couldn't he see I was reaching for it?! Damn_

Tora handed me the soymilk after taking his first sip. "It's gross, plus it seemed like you wanted it."

I slowly took it from his hand as my eyes widened.

"Sugoi! Look at his eyes! They're like headlights!" Saga pointed at me as the others laughed with him. I drank my soymilk in peace; they didn't seem like bad people, not bad at all.

"Well, I need to get back to class." Saga stood up and stretched out his arms, his shirt lifted. I blushed as I noticed his smooth stomach.

Saga looked over at me and smirked.

_Oh crap._

He knew he was good looking, I can just tell he knows that. He winked over at me and smiled, everyone stood up.

"What class do you have right now Shou?" Saga walked over to me.

I pulled my school schedule out of my pocket, I had P.E. "I have P.E."

"Good! You'll be playing Baseball with me."

_Does Tora have P.E. too_

My stomach fluttered as I pictured Tora undressing in the locker rooms.

_Hentai Shou; that should be my new name._

"Hey Tora, Do you have P.E. with Saga too?"

"No, but I have music class with Saga and the others after."

I looked down at my schedule, it seemed as though I had music class with all of them as well.

"Wow…so Do I."

"Cool!" Hiroto patted my shoulder and ran off towards the front with Tora, leaving me here with Saga and Nao.

Saga put his arm around my shoulder as we all walked back to the school. Tora in front engaged in conversation with Hiroto.

_What the hells wrong with me? It's just a guy…a hot guy. I'll see you later Tora…_

I walked off to P.E. with Saga, knowing I had to bear with one class before seeing the mysterious Tiger again.


End file.
